Wireless devices can access data networks through wired or wireless connections. Such network connections are typically made through an access point, which can be wired, wireless, or a combination thereof. While a wide variety of information is available on data networks, especially the Internet, in some cases a user may wish to restrict access to certain information, or to certain access points. As one example, a parent or guardian may desire to restrict data access of a child to certain information, content, web sites, and the like.
Users can restrict the data access of a wireless device at an access point. For example, a parent can instruct a home access point, such as a WiFi router, to restrict network access of a designated wireless device, such as a child's computer. In this scenario, network access restrictions are imposed at the router, as opposed to, for example, by software on the wireless device, such as so-called parental control software which places restrictions on device-resident browser software. However, if the wireless device were to connect to an access point which did not impose data access restrictions, for example, a WiFi router at a friend's house, the wireless device would have unrestricted access to any data or information from a data network.
Overview
In operation, it is determined that a first wireless device is not authorized to connect to an access point of a first data network. A message is transferred to a second wireless device by a second data network requesting permission for the first wireless device to connect to the access point. A message can be received from the second wireless device granting the first wireless device permission to connect to the access point. In an embodiment, a message can be from the first wireless device at a permissions node of the second data network to determine whether the first wireless device is authorized to connect to the access point, and the determination as to whether the first wireless device is authorized to connect to the access point can be made at the permissions node.